Marinus Alone
Many years ago, the Doctor and his then travelling companions thought that they had succeeded in bringing stability and peace to the many and varied lands of the fabled planet Marinus. Now, decades later, the planet Marinus is extending its influence to nearby planets and star systems - no-one can escape from the all-controlling Conscience of Marinus, a machine which removes free will. Why has the Marinus Machine slowly begun taking over more minds? What is the purpose? And will the Doctor and Guy be able to stop this new threat alone, or will they need a new recruit to their cause? Crew Recording, post-production & CD mastering: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Gerry Cooper. Series theme: Ron Grainer. Realisation: Robert Warnock. Cover illustration and packaging design: Matthew Chambers. Press & PR: David Hutchison. Recording: BTR's Melton Road Studios. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads *Trailer *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Bloopers Part 1 *Bloopers Part 2 Soundtrack #Opening Theme Tune #Music Suite 1 #Music Suite 2 #Closing Theme Tune Plot Episode endings #The Doctor, Guy, and new companion Isobel arrive at the city of Morfat, but collapse under some form of psychic attack. #The Doctor, Guy, & Isobel arrive in the Ice Caves of Marinus, but Isobel falls down a crevasse. The Doctor thinks she is dead. #Cassandra overloads the Marinus machine, and it explodes. She tells a shocked Marley & Toby to find their own path in life. Additional credited cast Captain Marley (David Hutchison), Yartek (Witold Tietze), Toby the Chubby Voord, The Archetype, & Y (Jacob Aldridge), Meme & X (Harmony Adams), Cassandra (Aurora McPherson). btrdwcd16_image01.jpg|Isobel (Sharon Brown) has a unique time with the Doctor (Matthew Kopelke) and Guy (Kane Major) btrdwcd16_image02.jpg|Toby (Jacob Aldridge) and Captain Marley (David Hutchison) share a joke with Yartek (Witold Tietze) btrdwcd16_image03.jpg|X (Harmony Adams) and Y (Jacob Aldridge) try to prove their performance is not two dimensional... Popular myths Things to listen out for... *We finally hear the speech Guy Anwar gives in Dominion in its correct context. This appears in the opening to Part One. *Cassandra, as portrayed by Aurora McPherson, makes a surprise appearance at the end of Part Three, destroying the Marinus mind control machine. *This serial is a direct sequel to the 1964 William Hartnell adventure The Keys of Marinus, and as such features many continuity references to elements which featured in that serial. Things you probably never knew... *This story started with Witold Tietze posing a series of questions about the planet Marinus, as per its portrayal in the 1964 story. These included him pondering along the lines of: "the seas of Marinus are acidic, but the people aren’t biologically compatible (a Voord was killed by the acid). Evolution isn’t this stupid, so what went wrong?" and: "were the Morphoton brains native to Marinus, or some alien infestation?" A page worth of questions then led to a story outline, suggesting a quest through time covering the gathering of puzzle pieces that also presented the opportunity to present origin stories for some of the trickier conundrums. The most important of these of course was: "Why are the Voords in kinky leather?" *Tietze's comprehensive notes were the basis of the script written by Darran Jordan. Jordan was keen to highlight two things, firstly that while homogeneity of culture was often presented in the alien planets of Doctor Who stories, the variance of culture, geography and climate in the original Marinus story was much closer to the reality of an entire planet. Secondly, as an archaeologist himself (and fan of the Bernice Summerfield stories) he wanted to make the point that archaeologists study varying scales of human history through the physical remains that past cultures leave behind. By travelling into the past, the very cultural deposits an archaeologist needs to ply their trade have not been created yet. Thus was made the choice for new companion Isobel to be an anthropologist. *Jordan also called one of the characters "Toby the Chubby Voord"... just because he thought it was funny. Quote, unquote *'Doctor:' 'Who would want to shoot you? Well, me of course. I need your help and it was a case of either sitting through your entire lecture series and lining up for question time at the end, or just zapping you with a space ray at the get go.' Isobel: 'What?' Doctor: 'Don’t get me wrong, I certainly am keen to hear your lecture series, but I’m afraid time is of the essence. The armies of Marinus are fast encroaching upon all civilized planets in this part of the galaxy and we need to stop them.' Analysis Category:Doctor Who